


Helpless

by Johniarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Dark Sherlock, Dirty Talk, Drugging, Everyone Fucks John, High Heels, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: John doesn't know how he ended up gagged and bound in a tight, dark room. When Jim and Sherlock enter, however, his hopes of escape are dashed to pieces - they have plans for him. Plans to leave him weak and begging to be used again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesstilerstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



> I shouldn't HAVE to say this, but **I DO NOT CONDONE SEX WITHOUT CONSENT IN REAL LIFE. I DO NOT SUPPORT RAPE OR SEXUAL VIOLENCE.** Fiction isn't reality however. Believe me, I know the difference. I like seeing John whumped and spitroasted, and for this commission I got to utilize both of those.
> 
> And it's amazing uwu

In the darkness, John heard footsteps. The shoes had to be dress shoes - with each step they clicked against hard flooring. Saliva dripped down his chin around the ball in his mouth. John was gagged, and he let out a low groan against the rubber. His head was killing him; he could barely see, his vision swimming even in the dark room. There were two chairs… that much John could make out, even though they shifted and danced before his eyes.

His hands were bound behind him by thick leather strips. John grunted and tugged his arms, but the leather wouldn’t give. He couldn’t slip out either. What happened? How did he end up here? John’s last memory was of Sherlock bringing him tea as he wrote up the latest case -

_Sherlock._

It wouldn’t be the first time Sherlock drugged him, though waking up in such a vulnerable - and admittedly sexual - position was new. John tried to call for help around the gag, but his throat was hoarse from crying.

He couldn’t remember crying.

A sliver of light cut through the shadows and two men entered. John recognized both gaits - Sherlock Holmes, of course, though joined by Jim Moriarty. Sherlock’s feet were much larger, but Jim’s shoes were… not his usual fair. They were sharp black high heels, buckled around his ankles. The hem of his trousers nearly covered them.

“Well, well… looks like Johnny’s awake,” Jim cooed, crouching down in front of him. “Welcome back, Johnny Boy.” He pulled out his butterfly knife and dragged the tip gently down John’s throat.

“Hello, John.” Sherlock’s deep voice seemed to fill the room. He flipped a switch on the wall and a single spotlight lit the area with the chairs. John looked up fearfully, meeting Jim’s dark eyes. His hungry gaze sent a chill along John’s spine.

“Strip him, James.”

“With pleasure.”

Jim sliced through John’s clothes and pulled the shreds off his body. John growled as the cloth tore, leaving him naked on the cold floor. Grinning, Jim dragged the knifed down John’s chest and watched as blood welled from the shallow cut.

“Oh, he’s so _fit_ now,” Jim said with delight. “You’ve really taken care of yourself, Johnny.”

All he could do was glare up at him.

He’d always been attracted to Jim, since their “first” meeting in Molly’s lab. Jim was gorgeous, his voice like silk, and he carried an aura of pure power and dominance that John couldn’t help but respond to. After the kidnapping it was even worse. Jim could have done so much to him while they were alone…

Sometimes John thought about it when he was alone. Jim’s voice in his ear, commanding him to finger himself in the small changing room -

“And hard too. You like being helpless, don’t you, Johnny Boy? I’ve known that for _years_ …”

Sherlock tangled his hands in John’s hair and jerked his head back.

“I’ve waited so long to see you like this… helpless, at my mercy, brain muddled and body aching. You’re such a pretty sight, John. I’m never going to delete tonight.”

Tears welled in John’s eyes as he turned his gaze to Sherlock - his best friend, the one person he’d sacrifice anything for… He’d trusted him. John never should have trusted him.

“Which hole do you want, Sherlock?”

“Why don’t we each take both? I don’t mind switching midway through.”

John’s eyes widened, and he glanced between them both. Were… were they going to fuck him?

“Both… I like that. I want his pussy first. You can take his mouth.”

“If you insist,” Sherlock sighed.

Jim gave John a playful slap and pulled his clothes off right where John could see. He left his high heels on. It was impossible for John to tear his eyes away from Jim; he followed Jim with his head until he disappeared behind him. Soft hands spread his cheeks and he heard Jim whistle appreciatively.

“Have you seen this, Sherlock? Johnny’s got such a pretty pussy…”

John flushed pink.

Jim rubbed his hole slowly with his thumb, just feeling him and letting John know what was coming.

“I’ll see it stretched and wet when you’re done.”

Sherlock took off his clothes and lay them gently over one of the chairs. He towered over John’s prone form, icy eyes memorizing him so vulnerable and ready to be fucked.

“Open up,” he commanded, tugging on John’s gag.

John opened his mouth and the ball fell. Before John could scream for help Sherlock gagged him with his cock, shoving it down his throat unceremoniously. He gagged, but Sherlock gripped his hair and forced him to take every inch.

“Good boy,” he purred.

Behind him Jim spat on his hole and massaged his saliva inside. That was all the preparation he cared for. Jim guided his cock between John’s cheeks and pushed in roughly, gasping at the tightness of John’s pussy. He dug his nails into John’s hips and thrust hard.

“Fuck, Johnny Boy! If I knew you felt this good I would have fucked you at the pool!” Jim grinned and winked at Sherlock, who only rolled his eyes in response.

Tears rolled down John’s cheeks - from the pain, the humiliation, the unwanted violation. He didn’t want this! Sex with one or both of them, sure, at times in his life, but never like this. Never without consent, without some semblance of control.

Tonight he was their plaything, their fuck toy, and the thought disgusted him as much as it aroused him.

Behind him Jim slapped his arse, watching with delight as his cheek reddened. The sound echoed in the room like a shot.

“You’re such a perfect slut, Johnny,” he whispered. “You can take my cock to the base without any training or lubrication… How many men have you fucked before? I bet you used to pick up strangers after your discharge. Go to pubs, take them in the alley, bend over with your hands on the dirty brick. Or maybe you fucked them in the toilets, against graffiti-covered cubicles while music vibrated through you…”

John squeezed his eyes shut in shame, but Sherlock wouldn’t let him hide. He slapped John and gripped his jaw, applying pressure and shoving his cock deeper until John was forced to meet his gaze.

“You don’t get to look away, John. Keep your eyes on me.”

_Keep your eyes on me._

He said that long ago, standing on the brink of suicide, when John lost him.

John blinked away his tears as he gagged around Sherlock. He forced himself to watch as Sherlock fucked his throat, making him gag with every thrust of his cock. Spit dripped down his chin and drenched Sherlock’s cock.

“Just like that. You take orders so well for a Captain… I like that about you, John.”

"He really does," Jim replied, leaning forward and biting at Jim's wrists playfully. "He behaved so well for me when I kidnapped him... He likes it. Being utterly helpless, knowing he could die at any - any second. Fuck, Johnny, that's right - tighten that pussy for me. I know you want me to fill you, don't pretend you don't."

John's cheeks flushed. That wasn't it! It was involuntary, he didn't  _want_ Jim to come inside of him...

Jim fucked him hard, gripping the leather for support as he drove into John. Moaning, snarling, he buried his cock to the hilt as it pulsed and spilled into John's raw hole. Sherlock glanced up long enough to be sure Jim was finished. He forced his cock fully down John's throat, and as he gagged and choked Sherlock came hard. When he pulled back John coughed and gagged and spit, nearly choking as he felt Sherlock's come slide down the back of his throat. 

"Why - "

He bit off the rest of his question as Sherlock slapped him hard enough to make his teeth clack together.

"You don't get to speak. Jim? It's time to trade."

"I can't wait to watch him choke," Jim replied. He pulled out and pressed his thumb against John's muscle, watching some of his come dribble down John's perineum. Humming, he forced himself away. Heels clicked against the ground as he took his place in front of John.

"Did he hurt you Johnny?" Jim purred. Slowly, gently, he placed a chaste kiss to John's red cheek. John whimpered. 

"I think I want you to come down to me..." He sat down on the floor and guided John's head down to his stiff, pink cock. For a brief moment John remembered a rather useless fact from medical school - oftentimes the head of a man's cock matched the color of his lips, and for Jim it was certainly true. Both were a vibrant shade of pink, and John couldn't help himself as he leaned down and licked at Jim's head without instruction or provocation.

"Mmn... He's learning, Sherlock. How wonderful!"

Sherlock spread John's cheeks and inspected his arse, gently massaging the rim of his muscle. Humming in approval, he pressed his cock inside and gripped John's hips tightly. Jim's come made the perfect lubricant, leaving John stretched and wet. He thrust quickly, desperate to memorize how John's body felt around him.

"More, Johnny... I know you can take more." 

Jim pressed his high heels against John's back, thighs draped over his shoulders as he fucked his mouth. One hand supported him, the other tugged at John's silvering hair. To Jim John was the perfect image of debauchery and lust. On his chest and knees, a cock up his arse and another on his tongue... he struggled less now.

"Is he behaving for you?" Sherlock asked, nearly breathless.

Nodding, Jim forced him down until he gagged.

"He is. He's not crying anymore either." John glanced up at him and Jim smiled wolfishly. He meant it; he should have fucked John at the pool. He would have loved it...

Behind them Sherlock had similar thoughts. Lost chances to pin John to the wall and cup his groin, kneading and teasing until John came undone in his hand...

They had their chance now, even if it meant sharing him.

John loved the feel of Jim's heels against his skin. It was dirty, it was sexy, and the fear and pain started to fade. Being a toy wasn't so bad... He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like the center of attention, but with Sherlock and Jim he was their entire focus. The thought made his head swim. 

Sherlock spanked him, digging his nails into his cheek as his rhythm grew erratic. He was already close, sensitive from his first orgasm. Jim, too, found it harder to hold back - especially with John's gorgeous blue eyes turned to his. Never ordinary, no - John was perfect, and not just because he was a slut. John was strong, John overcame. No matter how he was hurt, John came out with more confidence. He wished he'd made a move sooner. 

"Ah... John..."

"Johnny Boy... Fuck..."

They came at the same time, spilling into John with ragged moans. Sherlock pulled back and forced a plug in his arse, keeping their mingled come stuck inside John. Jim kissed John hard, still able to taste his own release on his tongue. He worked the gag back in and kissed John's hair, shakily rising to his feet.

"We'll be back tomorrow. You'll be fed and watered, don't worry," Sherlock said quietly. 

John nodded his understanding. They both took their leave, switching the light off and locking the door behind them.

Alone once more, John closed his eyes. His entire body ached, he knew he couldn't stand, but it was worth it. In the thick blackness he smiled as best he could around the ball gag. How long had it been since he'd been properly fucked? Even their sexual assault wasn't as bad as he expected; John couldn't wait for them to come back. He hoped next time, they'd bring toys.

He was theirs. Their toy. Their fuckdoll. 

John liked that.


End file.
